


stay put

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [19]
Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: One advantage of mammalian girlfriends: they’re so WARM.
Relationships: Rosemary Harper/Sissix Seshkethet
Series: Fanart & Comics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	stay put

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



  



End file.
